


A little shoe fic for the 30 days of Sherlock

by crazycatt71



Series: Shoes [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Days of Sherlock, Gifts, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A littleshoe fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little shoe fic for the 30 days of Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 days of Sherlock  
> Day 3 gifts

   One year, as a surprise for Sherlock’s birthday John had the unused upstairs bedroom turned into a shoe closet for his dear darling dumpling’s ever growing shoe collection.

It took most of the day, several changes of shoes, and a lot of lube for Sherlock to show just how appreciative of his beloved’s thoughtful gift he was. 


End file.
